<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Tempest by GreyDivide</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22426918">The Tempest</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyDivide/pseuds/GreyDivide'>GreyDivide</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Arcana (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AFAB Asra (The Arcana), Anal Fingering, Creampie, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fingerfucking, Kidnapping, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Oral Sex, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Snakenapping?, Threesome - M/M/M, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:34:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22426918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyDivide/pseuds/GreyDivide</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucio's mouth twitches at the corner, pulling up into a lascivious grin. With his wicked golden arm, his gestures to curl a clawed finger back and forth, bloodshot eyes locked on Asra.</p><p>"No," Asra says, eyes catching the reflection of a lightning spear as they widen in alarm. "That wasn't part of the deal."</p><p>"I'm bored. The deal's changed."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asra &amp; Julian Devorak, Asra &amp; Lucio (The Arcana), Asra/Julian Devorak, Asra/Julian Devorak/Lucio, Asra/Lucio (The Arcana)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>136</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Tempest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The timeline for this is pretty open. Somewhere after the Apprentice is gone but before the Masquerade where Lucio 'dies'.</p><p>Non-specific-ish language used for Asra's AFAB genitalia. Didn't call anything by name directly, but it's not hard to read what body parts are being described, if you're sensitive to that. Just read the tags.</p><p>Where is Nadia this whole time? Where is anybody else? Why does Asra not really do any magic? *shrugs*</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sky is starting to darken. The air is starting to cool. The rock beneath Faust's long body is losing its heat as the sun is hidden behind inky clouds.</p><p><em>Storm?</em>  Faust thinks.</p><p>
  <em>Rain? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Uh oh! Inside.</em>
</p><p>Her scales glitter as she uncurls herself, gives a little stretch, and starts to slink off the large garden rock and into the grass in the direction of the castle.</p><p>Suddenly, she feels herself being grabbed, none too gently, and lifted into the air.</p><p>
  <em>Ouch! Mean!</em>
</p><p>"This is it! Ha! The magician's snake! I knew I'd find it!" The red faced stranger hollers, squeezing Faust in their fist and shaking her around, making Faust dizzy.</p><p>
  <em>Bad squeeze!</em>
</p><p>"Ooohhh, it looks <em>scrumptious,</em> yes it does!" A second, smaller person has her hands pressed to her cheeks, glassy eyes locked on the wiggling familiar.</p><p>"It's not for eatin', Volta! It's for trappin'!" The red one pulls their fist away from the other, but her ravenous eyes still follow.</p><p>"Ohhhh, but it looks like it would be most delicious if slurped like a noodle! Delectable, <em>savoury </em> noodles!"</p><p>
  <em>No eat!</em>
</p><p>"It's a snake and it ain't for eating, that's final!" The red one squeezes Faust even more in their grip, then cries out and drops the snake when she bites the meat of their thumb.</p><p>Tiny hands manage to grab the slippery familiar just before she hits the ground.</p><p>"I caught it, Vulgora! I caught the delicious noodle!"</p><p>"Yeah yeah, just throw it in the bag before we lose it!"</p><p><em>Help!</em>  Faust cries out mentally, hoping Asra is close enough to hear her. <em>Help!</em></p><p>"Oooooh but but but it looks so tasty and I am so very <em>very hungry -</em> "</p><p>"Into the bag, Volta!! Or I'll smash you!"</p><p><em>No!</em>  Faust thinks, just before the word goes dark.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Thunder rumbles, a thick and monstrous growl. Sheets of rain pound the leaded glass windows. Wood cracks and snaps beneath the roaring flame in the fireplace, illuminating the dark, extravagant room in a warm, heady haze of light and shadow.</p><p>Asra is holding insistent, desperate eye contact.</p><p>"Look at me, Ilya." He murmurs, voice soft. He's trying his best to hide his discomfort, for the sake of his lover beneath him. Fingers tangle through the auburn fringe of curls to cup a striking jawline, his hips rolling rhythmically on Julian's lap. </p><p>"Only at me. That's it."</p><p>"Asra..." Julian gasps, tugging at his lip with his teeth on a particularly sinful thrust. Asra is hot and tight and wet around him, atop him, sending sparks down his long legs as his toes curl into the bed. Slender fingers clutch the magician's waist to lend him balance as he moves, his other hand still grasping the plush sheets for dear life.</p><p>Despite himself, despite the instruction, Julian's eyes begin to wander to the head of the bed. Asra is quick to correct him, tugging his jaw to bring his eyes back.</p><p>Thighs quivering from exertion, the magician still keeps his pace rolling forward and back in delicious waves. He squeezes around Julian's cock, in attempt to keep the man's attention on him and away from the elephant in the room.</p><p>"It's just us." Asra presses his forehead, ivory curls sticking with sweat, against Julian's. Their breaths mingle, lips press together and hold a second, two, then come apart. "Just us."</p><p>Julian knows he is Asra's only saving grace in this dark, lecherous charade. Asra was hanging on to the ruse by a thread. If Julian couldn't keep up the act, he knew Asra would crumble.</p><p>And so, he responds, "That's right love, just us. Just us." </p><p>Their lips meet again, the smaller's tongue slipping forward into Julian's welcome mouth. He sucks it with a gentle moan as his hands come to grasp Asra bottom, giving added weight to each thrust as he feels Asra tiring. </p><p>Parting again, Asra's spine bends deliciously backwards, his body curving like a bow. He releases a breathy moan as his eyes scrunch shut.</p><p>"Right there, darling?" Julian asks, a small smile gracing his lips. He presses his mouth to Asra's chest, feeling his heart fluttering beneath like a hummingbird.</p><p>Lightning cracks across the night sky, illuminating the room with a flash of light before another peel of thunder follows. </p><p>"Ilya," Asra breathes, "<em>Please.</em>"</p><p>Rare are the times that Asra pleads, so often it goes the other way round. Julian thinks this might be the first. But everything is turned on it's head, here. The magician's coy smile and mischievous glint to his eye have washed away somewhere with the storm outside.</p><p>Julian feels the telltale trembling of Asra's tight walls around him and keeps their pace steady. One hand slides around to Asra's core, fingers gliding through wetness, to rub and knead against the pearl of nerves nestled there, guiding him over the edge.</p><p>"I'm here, darling. That's it."</p><p>The magician lets a small cry sneak through his lips and his body thrums and pulses. Julian watches him in awe, how his muscles twitch and stretch in the firelight, how breath leaves his lungs in heavy pants. His orgasm ebbs and he curls forward, arms looping around Julian's neck, chests pressed together.</p><p>Julian holds him in his arms, fingers stroking up and down his bare back. He hasn't come, but he doesn't much care. He just hopes it's all over now.</p><p>He worships the line of Asra's throat with delicate kisses, until the distinct sound of flesh clapping against metal is heard from mere feet away.<br/>
 <br/>
"My my, what a show."</p><p>Julian closes his eyes a moment, feeling Asra tense around him. </p><p>The veil is lifted, the gig is up, and they are faced with the reality of their situation. The unwelcome guest lying at the head of the massive canopy bed.</p><p>Count Lucio's face is gaunt and sickly, the severity of his illness not helped by the deep shadows cast across the room. His skin is pallid and damp with fever. His eyes are but silver rings inside crimson pools. He is propped up by a veritable mountain of silken pillows, supporting his weakened, naked body to watch the display of lust at the foot of his bed. His arrant clapping slows, and he replaces his arms behind him, elbows resting in an arrogant posture on pillows like he owns the place.</p><p>And he does, of course. These were his personal chambers, and he'd ordered them here.</p><p>"Loved the flourish at the end, nice touch." His voice is rough and raw, like he's gargled with gravel, but the plague has not dampened Lucio's hubris. "You didn't come, did you Jules? Figured you'd shriek like a banshee going off."</p><p>Asra turns his face to the Count, not bothered to shield his disdain. "Are you not <em>satisfied?"</em></p><p>Lucio shifts in the bed, and the scarlet sheets tent distinctly between his legs.</p><p>"Aroused, yes. Satisfied?..."</p><p>Asra wastes no further time looking in Lucio's direction. He presses a quick kiss to Julian's temple, apology soft on his lips, before gingerly lifting off his lap with a wet squelch. Julian scoots away and begins to rise off the bed, as Asra leans back on his elbows and stretches his cramped legs.</p><p>"Oh I'm <em>sorry,</em> do you think we're done here?" Lucio barks, sitting up and leaning forward, grasping the sheets.</p><p>They give him simultaneous looks.</p><p>"Come now, Asra, you're going to leave him like that? I always took Jules as a glutton for punishment, but - " Lucio gestures at Julian's... predicament. "<em>Ooof,</em> I knew you were a piece of work, but that's cruel even for you!"</p><p>"Please don't pretend to be concerned over me, my Lord." Julian grabs his pants off the floor. "It truly doesn't suit you."</p><p>Asra glares down the bed. "You got what you wanted. Tell me where Faust is."</p><p>"I'd hardly say I got what I wanted," He gestures with sharp golden claws at his own, barely concealed, erection.</p><p>"You got what we <em>agreed</em> to, then." Julian adds, gently laying his hand on Asra's shoulder. "Where have you hidden the snake?"</p><p>"Can't you see I'm <em>suffering</em> here?" Lucio says in exasperation. "Oh wait, I suppose you can't! You <em>never</em> see me suffering, stuck in this sick bed for months, wasting away!" </p><p>"Where is Faust, Lucio?" Asra's voice is starting to get louder. Asra rarely gets loud.</p><p>Julian gives his partner's shoulder a squeeze. "Asra..."</p><p>"My familiar. <em>Where is she."</em> Asra sits up taller.</p><p>An eerie feeling creeps up Julian's spine as tension begins to seep through the room like a fog.</p><p>"Your beloved Count is dying and all you can think of is your stupid pet snake?" Lucio chuffs, as if they are the ones being so unbelievable. He slicks fallen, oily locks of golden hair out of his face. </p><p>His flesh hand drops, tossing the crimson sheet away from his person to expose himself to the room. His eager cock bobs, and he grasps it and strokes.</p><p>Lucio's mouth twitches at the corner, pulling up into a lascivious grin. With his wicked golden arm, his gestures to curl a clawed finger back and forth, bloodshot eyes locked on Asra.</p><p><em>"No,"</em> Asra says, eyes catching the reflection of a lightning spear as they widen in alarm. "That wasn't part of the deal."</p><p>"I'm bored. The deal's changed."</p><p>Asra tenses beneath Julian's hand, and a growl of thunder follows.</p><p>"You said you wanted to watch," Julian adds. "That's all we agreed to."</p><p>"Yeah, and now I want in. S'not that hard to follow, Doc."</p><p>Asra curses openly, scowling at the Count as if his look could strike him dead. Ah, if only his magic could deliver such miracles.</p><p>A lock of bedraggled hair falls back into Lucio's face. His smirk looks almost impressed. "<em>Asraaaa,</em> I didn't know you could talk so filthy. They teach you that in the slums?"</p><p>It's a miracle the Count hasn't yet gone up in flames, by the way Asra tears through him with his eyes.</p><p>"Why don't you get up here and show me what else you learned in the streets, hm?"</p><p>"I'd rather cut off my fucking arm." Asra throws the Count his own smirk back. "Oh, that's right..." </p><p>"Ungrateful little urchin." Lucio laughs, still stroking. He has one knee bent up and makes quite the picture of himself. "This is <em>your</em> fault, you know. We wouldn't be here if I was cured of the plague already! I give you one job, <em>one</em> - but have you two fools found my cure yet? No. And why's that, hm?" </p><p>"Where is my snake Lucio?"</p><p>"Well, I've been told instead of researching, you two are <em>fucking in my library!"</em></p><p>Rain slams against the windows in heavy sheets, rattling the frames as the wind throws it around.  </p><p>"We're leaving." Julian clears his throat, as if trying to convince himself. "Asra, I promise I'll tear apart the whole castle if I have to, we'll find Faust - "</p><p>A shout escapes Asra as his head hits the mattress and he is pulled down the bed. He slides easily on the silken sheets, a golden hand grasped around his ankle.</p><p>"Let go of me!" He kicks at Lucio, hoping to hit his stupid face but unfortunately misses. Julian practically leaps back onto the bed and into the fray.</p><p>"Get over here, you little - " Lucio tries to wrangle Asra's wildly kicking legs.</p><p>"What are you doing?!" Julian throws himself between them, grasping the metal arm in attempt to pry it away.</p><p>"Come on, Jules, fucking the little street rat must be pretty damn good, or you wouldn't have been <em>distracted</em> and found my cure by now!" Sweat coats Lucio's brow and shimmers down his face. He makes a scene of licking the salt from his upper lip. "I want a go."</p><p>Julian manages to shove the Count back in his weakened state, both hands on his shoulders, pinning him into the pile of pillows. Lucio loses grip on Asra's leg, and the latter backpedals away.</p><p>"You're doing all this just to get off?" Julian practically snarls. "Is this a sick joke to you?"</p><p>"Everything's a joke when you're dying, Jules." Lucio smirks up at him. "If you don't find my cure, you'll be fucking me over. You can at least let me fuck you in return, hm? Then I'll tell you where the snake is. New deal?"</p><p>"Deal." Julian answers quickly.</p><p>"Ilya, no- " Asra warns, but it's too late.</p><p><em>"Lovely."</em> Sharp claws slither through Julian's thick hair, gripping harshly, craning his head back. Julian's throat lets out an tantalizing sob before he can stop himself.</p><p>Lucio smiles. "You sick fuck, <em>I knew it."</em></p><p>"Ilya!" </p><p>It's Asra's turn to cling at Lucio's alchemical arm. </p><p>"Change of heart, brat?" Lucio's eyes roll over to the young mage, smiling.</p><p>"Leave Ilya out of this." Asra bargains. "She's my familiar."</p><p>"Ah ah ah, you're both in on this. No self sacrificing bullshit. Right, Jules?"</p><p>He tightens his claws in Julian's hair, earning a heated hiss.</p><p>"Do we have a deal, Asra?"</p><p>Several heavy moments of silence pass between them, filled by the crackling of burning wood and the pattering of rain. The magician looks like he'd rather be drawn and quartered, but lets go of the enchanted arm.</p><p>"You have to pull out." he says, quietly. Firmly.</p><p>Lucio rolls his crimson eyes. "Oh, Asra, <em>really - "</em></p><p>"I'm serious."</p><p>"That sounds like a yes."</p><p>
  <em>"Fine."</em>
</p><p>Lucio sneers, clearly pleased with himself.</p><p>"First order of business. You're going to come up here and keep me company, while Jules is gonna suck me off." He shoves Julian's head none too gently southward, toward his eager cock. </p><p>Julian grunts, but begrudgingly complies to the manhandling, taking a deep, steadying breath. He locks eyes with Asra briefly as he grasps Lucio's cock by the base, then closes his eyes and takes the tip into his mouth.</p><p>Asra barely restrains a cringe at the sight. "Let me do it. I told you, leave Ilya out of this."</p><p>Lucio cradles Asra's jaw with his human hand, glancing over his lips with his thumb.</p><p>"I'm dying, Asra, not stupid. You're a stray dog I wouldn't trust not to bite."</p><p>Asra pulls his face out of reach. The Count's hand descends, reaching around his waist instead to pull the magician snug to his side. His fingers curl into Asra as he buries his face in the crook of his neck, inhaling deeply, then latching on with his lips and sucking. </p><p>Golden claws card through Julian's hair, earning a moan as Julian takes more of the member into his mouth. The sound reverberates up his dick. </p><p>Asra grimaces at the barrage of bruises now littering his neck. Lucio groans into his bronze skin and pulls with his teeth, then gestures with a nod of his head as he lays back into the pillows.</p><p>"Up."</p><p>There is a drop of perspiration rolling down Lucio's temple, showcasing the illness' effect on his stamina. Asra regards him questioningly.</p><p>"Come on, Noddy loves it when I eat her out. Says I have the Devil's tongue. <em>Up."</em></p><p>Why he sees fit to mention <em>his wife</em> at this time is beyond Asra. Thankfully the Countess is away and blissfully unaware.</p><p>He prays Nadia might forgive them.</p><p>Lucio looks much too comfortable, lounging in his pillow pile with Julian at work betwixt his legs. Asra climbs up the pile and lowers himself, straddling near the Count's neck and momentarily considers choking him to death between his thighs. Then Lucio bring his hand round to grip Asra's bottom and tugs him forward, seating the mage firmly on his face.</p><p>From the first press of his lips, Lucio clamps around Asra's sex and sucks. Asra's hand shoots out, clinging to the wooden headboard as his mouth falls open.</p><p>Lucio's face is coarse and unshaven, scratching Asra's delicate skin. His chin works as his lips do, rubbing and sucking as his tongue swipes back and forth, flicking around teasingly before delving inside and Asra almost, almost moans out loud but catches it in his throat.</p><p>The clawed hand retreats from Julian's scalp to meet its brother holding Asra in place, and Julian takes the chance to pull of Lucio's dick with a wet slurp. Saliva strings between his mouth and the flushed tip, which he wipes away with the back of his hand. </p><p>The view before him is something to behold. His own erection, flagging from neglect, perks up in admiration. Fine tremors rattle down Asra's spine, just as pinpricks of blood raise where Lucio's claws dig into his ass. His body, strung tight in ecstasy, makes a damnably erotic shadow against the far wall as the room illuminates with another shock of lightning. </p><p>Asra's eyes are closed, as he pretends to be anywhere but here. Astral projecting to his gate isn't coming so easily right now. </p><p>Clammy fingers leave his bottom and instead slide through the wetness if his core. Lucio gives a playful lap over his delicate pearl before pulling his face away and looking up to Asra's ravished face. His chin is shiny with fluids in the low lights, smirking up smugly. Fingers slip through Asra's swollen folds before one pushes inside.</p><p>Asra jolts at the intrusion, then again when a second quickly follows. He can't help but gasp out loud when the pair of them curl and press the spongy cushion on the front wall of his channel. </p><p>"That's it," Lucio chides, his thumb coming to rub circles on Asra's hooded bundle whilst his first two fingers thrust and curl inside. It's too good, too soon. It's only a few fingers, but his insides are clamping around them ravenously, his body strumming like a well played mandolin. He's too sensitive, he's come just minutes ago. It's not a fair fight.</p><p>"It's a greedy little hole, hm?" Essence squishes out around Lucio's fingers as the digits flex and work. "Oh, <em>Asraaaaa."</em></p><p>Asra's eyes are squeezed so tightly shut, his fingers grasping onto anything for stability as he moans, despite himself. It's good. It's <em>so good.</em> But it's Lucio. How can it feel so good when he hates him, he hates him, <em>he hates him -</em></p><p>"...Asra?" Julian asks, but gets no response from the magician, who's throat is working at nothing while his fingers curl, both hands now desperately clutching the headboard.</p><p>"Look at him, Jules," Lucio revels, watching Asra's face with a greedy expression. Now that he's finished with his mouth, the Count has crawled backward, knocking some pillows to the floor in the process, so that the writhing mage now straddles his waist.</p><p>"Coming apart at the fucking seams, isn't he? And here I thought he didn't like me."</p><p>"I assure you, he doesn't." Julian notes, darkly. "You're just not playing fair."</p><p>Lightning. Thunder. Another torrent of rain pounds against the glass, drowning out the wet slurp of soaked fingers withdrawing from Asra's core.</p><p>The magician gasps out once more, this time his eyes opening in alarm.</p><p>"Now we're getting somewhere." Lucio chides, his wettened finger shoved deep in Asra's ass.</p><p>Julian is right there, moving swiftly to come behind his lover, pressing reassuring kisses into his shoulder and wrapping an arm around his waist, the other his hips.</p><p>"It's alright, dear. I'm here." He soothes.</p><p><em>"Ilya,"</em> Asra's voice trembles, letting go of the headboard and leaning his weight into Julian. His hands grasp Julian's arms encircling him, and the latter presses his lips to his cheek.</p><p>Lucio's thumb still grinds torturously against Asra's bud as another finger wiggles through the tight ring, dripping in his own fluids to help ease the way. He pulls them apart in several directions, stretching the opening that naturally tries to force him out. A third joins the fight and Asra nearly sobs.</p><p>"Wait. <em>Wait."</em> Despite the discomfort, still Asra is keening beneath Lucio's thumb. "You've got to have...something else, don't you? That won't be wet enough."</p><p>Lucio grins, licking his lips again. "Care to climb back up?"</p><p>"I mean it. You'll tear me apart."</p><p>"Oh,<em> I</em>  won't, dear," Lucio mocks, before catching Julian's eyes over Asra's shoulder. "He might."</p><p>Julian's eyes widening a fraction.  A log snaps loudly in the fireplace.</p><p>Asra turns his face to Julian and swallows. He jerks again when the Count gives an especially rough thrust with his fingers.</p><p>Lucio is holding the doctor's eyes, gesturing vaguely to the side with his head. "Top drawer, Jules."</p><p>Julian looks to Asra, who tentatively gives him a small smile and a nod. He presses a kiss to Asra's shoulder and slides off the bed, rummaging through the drawer of the exquisitely carved bedside table.</p><p>Meanwhile, Lucio withdraws his fingers from Asra, tugging the magician down atop him so that his ass is rather on display when Julian returns to the bed. Their faces are close, sharing the same air for a few moments.</p><p>"Once I have Faust back, I promise," Asra whispers, with all the venom he can muster. "You'll <em>wish</em>  the plague had taken you sooner."</p><p>"You're little parlor tricks don't frighten me, orphan."</p><p>The bed dips with Julian's weight, the doctor crawling back to sit behind the pair.</p><p>"If you hurt her in any way, I swear, <em>I will set you on fire - "</em></p><p>"Oh, I'm <em>quaking."</em></p><p>Lightning glints through the room again, thunder fast on its heels. Lucio grasps handfuls of Asra's cheeks, spreading them none too gently in presentation for their third guest.</p><p>There is a soft pop as the cork is pulled from the glass vial in Julian's hands, then his fingers are there, oiled and warm, circling delicately at Asra's loosened ring. He dips two inside, spreading the additional lubrication, before withdrawing and applying a generous amount to his cock. He strokes the oil down and back before aligning himself with his lover.</p><p>He's slow with his first push. Cautious. He holds himself at the base for support as the bulbous head breaches.</p><p>Asra's eyes flutter closed, and he lets out a nervous breath. Lucio grins, then pressed up to catch their lips together. It shocks Asra enough that Lucio is able to force his tongue inside, just as Julian's head pops through his entrance. He swallows down Asra's moan.<br/>
 <br/>
Once the glans is snugly inside, the shaft is an easy slide. Julian sinks in several inches, and Asra tears his lips off Lucio's like they burned him.</p><p>"Asra," Julian mouths into Asra's shoulder, a hand rubbing up his spine. "Talk to me, darling."</p><p>"I-I'm fine." Asra breathes out, turning his face to the side. Julian meets him there and they exchange a kiss over Asra's shoulder. "Can you help me up? Slowly."</p><p>Julian aids the magician in righting himself, arms braced around him. The change in posture has Asra sliding further onto Julian's cock and he chokes a bit, stopping somewhere halfway between sat up and laying down, to accommodate the additional stretch and intrusion.</p><p>Lucio's fingers curl around Asra's hips as he rubs himself, hot and leaking, against his dripping sex.</p><p>"What are you doing?" Asra asks, suddenly uncomfortable.</p><p>"Getting in on the action?" Lucio chuckles. "Don't tell me you've never had two at once."</p><p>The looks on both their faces answers his question.</p><p>"<em>Really?</em>  Have you never been to one of my parties? No? Incredible."</p><p>"Wait, you can't - "</p><p>Asra's fluids are glistening over his throbbing cock, the head teasing his pink, hot entrance, bumping, pressing.</p><p>"There's no way it's going to fit!"</p><p>"I think you'll find it will," Lucio shifts his hips to an angle with better leverage, and his cock starts sinking in. </p><p>"And I'm told it feels - " He gives a hard thrust upward, plunging in to the base. Asra cries out. "<em>- Fantastic."</em></p><p>For a few precious, painful moments, no one speaks. Each of Asra's breaths are a vocal moan on exhalation, bordering a sob. His body is quivering, and one hand slowly lowers to press at his own abdomen.</p><p>"It's..." He swallows. "<em>...Fuck."</em> He surmises.</p><p>"It's too much." Julian's eyes well with concern. "Pull out, can't you see you're hurting him?"</p><p>"Too soon for that, I'm afraid, let him stretch." Lucio taps his fingers rhythmically along the crest of Asra's hip.</p><p>Julian begins to withdraw himself instead, anything to help, but Asra cries out sharply again and begs him to stop.</p><p>"That's <em>worse."</em>  He gasps, arms shaking. His hands brace on Lucio's chest, his fingers curling and digging in. "He's right. I need to...get used to it."</p><p>Julian breathes apologies into Asra's silvery hair.</p><p>Barely moments pass with the smattering of rain outside, and Lucio starts a gentle, rocking pattern with his hips, his cock scarcely sliding in and out.</p><p>"You said to let him stretch."</p><p>"Relax, Jules. This will work. Just watch."</p><p>Lucio's depth increases ever so slightly with each plunge, carving himself a place inside. The deep furrows on Asra's face lessen. In no time, the thrusts have built up to a respectable pace, and a small hum bubbles out of Asra's throat, like a satisfied, precious little purr.</p><p>Julian's just sitting there, slack jawed and cock warming, while Lucio fucks Asra in front of him.</p><p>"Now you." Lucio orders. "Carefully."</p><p>Despite the tight clenching easing around him, Julian hesitates.</p><p>"Move, Jules." Lucio is grinning, ever the cat who caught the canary. "You want to blow his mind or not?"</p><p>Slowly, Julian pulls out. The oil is slick and warm and he slides back into that deliciously tight little ring. </p><p>Asra sings with his reentry, tipping his head back in euphoria.</p><p>Lucio laughs beneath them with his shit-eating grin. "What did I tell you? He'll be spoiled in no time. Hard to be satisfied with only one after this, Asra."</p><p>Curtly, he tugs Asra's arm, pulling him down to nearly laying on his chest. His lips are at his ear, teasing the lobe.</p><p>"You'll come <em>crawling</em>  back for more." He bites the shell of his ear, and Asra moans. "Now thank your beloved Count."</p><p>Asra shoves away, back to bracing up on his hands. His voice is wet and weak. "Don't push it."</p><p>Julian grows more bold with his thrusts as Lucio paves the way, and in no time they are both pistoning into the magician, oil and precome and all manner of lubricant squishing and sliding between them.</p><p>Asra feels near to bursting, so utterly overwhelmingly full, that still words come with great difficulty. Ecstatic sounds are punched out of him with each ram of a cock, and he is completely enthralled in their rhythm. He can't be sure which are the flashes of lighting and which are the stars dancing in his eyes.</p><p>Julian isn't sure if he should be matching Lucio's pace or countering it, but Asra seems pleased either way. His cock is sheathed tightly and rubbed and massaged with each pass inside, and good Lord it's <em>divine.</em> When their thrusts are off pattern from one another, he can <em>feel</em>  Lucio inside of Asra, just beyond the wall, a membrane away.</p><p>The magician is closest to coming undone, for sensitive is he from coming already, and so overstimulated with feeling. The electric curl builds in his core and he kneads at himself with slick fingers, grinding his nub of nerve endings. His ass being filled by Julian shifts the angle of Lucio inside his channel, ensuring the head of his cock bludgeons his front wall, tight against his most sensitive spot.</p><p>He starts to fall forward as his arms give out, but Julian hugs around him, holding him up for both partners to adore his face as he comes unraveled on two cocks.</p><p>Asra gasps and quivers, his body milking both men inside him in waves. Julian chokes on saliva, a whine leaking from his throat, his nose pressed into the mess of starlight curls. </p><p>"It's alright, Ilya." Asra soothes, finding his voice again. Moisture catches and beads up in the corners of his eyes. He swallows thickly, trying to give an encouraging smile. "Come for me, yeah?"</p><p>Julian closes his eyes, pressing their damp foreheads together while he thrusts three, four more times. His body tenses behind Asra, muscles clenching as he spills into the magician in hot spurts. Auburn curls fall over Asra's collarbone as Julian hides his face in the mage's shoulder, groaning with each pulse.</p><p>Asra's mouth opens at the feeling, before biting his lip and pressing it closed.</p><p>"Well done, Jules." The Count snickers, as if his commentary is necessary.</p><p>"You'd better be close." Asra warns, biting through a rough pant. He feels wetness trying to seep out around Julian's cock, the doctor making to withdraw himself.</p><p>"Stay put." Lucio barks, his voice an octave lower. Julian's eyes rise to meet his, glowering. "Keep him nice and tight for me."</p><p>Julian kisses Asra's shoulder apologetically. Seed leaks out around his softening cock.</p><p>Its obvious Asra is trying his damnedest to keep a straight, stoic face. Not show Lucio an ounce of pain, pleasure, or otherwise. But his nerves are thoroughly shot, his insides plowed through and rearranged by two cocks one after the other. </p><p>Lucio shifts slightly, and despite his sunken eyes and sickly appearance he pounds even harder up into Asra, wet flesh clapping together, as if he's been reserving some strength to go out with a bang.</p><p>He can't take it, Asra thinks, he can't, he must but <em>he can't</em> - oh Gods, his toes are curling, sensation is pulsing though his front, he's - <em>he's coming again -</em></p><p>Asra's head falls back onto Julian's shoulder and he whimpers through another orgasm, weaker this time, but still his body pulses and clenches, and finally Lucio comes undone.</p><p>He grunts and snarls like some sort of beast, golden claws scraping the mage's hip. With each punctuated thrust, he forces his hot spend deeper inside.</p><p>Julian is first to realize. "Did...did you - ?"</p><p>Asra is coming down from the high. He feels around himself with wet fingers, finding where the root of the Count meets his sex, buried firmly inside and softening.</p><p>"...<em>No."</em>  Asra breathes, "We had a deal!"</p><p>Lucio lays out flat on the bed, what little strength he had burnt away, shot through him with his load. He rubs his human hand over his face, up into his hairline, humming with contentment.</p><p>"Mmm, the moment came and I <em>just</em> couldn't help myself."</p><p>"You <em>selfish fool! -</em> " Asra's hand presses at his lower abdomen. His expression seems split between holding back shocked tears and decking Lucio in the mouth.</p><p>"Come on, you let Jules come inside! You weren't being very fair."</p><p>Asra feels his magic prickling over his skin, raising the hairs on his arm and it zings through his veins. He'll kill him, he'll <em>kill</em> this pompous, smug bastard right here in his sick bed and - </p><p>He is distracted by the feeling of Julian carefully pulling out, a dribble of seed to follow.</p><p>"Asra, let's go. We've had enough regrets here tonight."</p><p>The last log cracks and hisses in the fire, well blackened, and the flames begins to die, sucking light from the room as it goes. Julian aids the magician in sliding off Lucio's softened cock, the Count smirking up at them with his hands cradled behind his head.</p><p>Julian does most of the work, fetching their discarded clothes and handing articles to Asra, who crawls to the edge of the mattress and gingerly stands. He has one hand pressed against his navel, mumbling magic under his breath. He doesn't have a spell for this, but surely there is one? He pulls for something, <em>anything,</em> in his mind. A milky rivulet rolls down his thigh.</p><p>He halts his incantation to pulls his shirt over his head, glaring daggers at the lounging Count.</p><p>"Tell me where Faust is. <em>Now."</em></p><p>Lucio has the gall to shrug noncommittally.</p><p>"Go ask to Pontifex. They caught the damn thing for me." Lucio grunts, which turns to a wet cough, pulling an arm to his face and hacking harshly into the crease of his elbow. When he pulls it away, there is red spatter on his arm and his lips. "Oh..."</p><p>Lucio watches them scramble to finish dressing with a satisfied glint in his eye. Thunder crashes a cacophony into the night, wind rattling the glass in their iron panes.</p><p>The pair make haste to the door of the room, though Asra is lagging, wincing with each step. Julian takes his hand as lightning cracks open the night sky.</p><p>"Let's do this again sometime!" Lucio calls out as they escape. "If you thought this was fun, just wait til my Masquerade!"</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>